1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device, a device management apparatus, a relay apparatus, and a terminal apparatus that are connected with a CCN (Content Centric Network), and a communication method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a CCN technology has been suggested such as information centric networking (ICN) in which content data may be obtained by specifying not the location where the content data are present but the name of the content data themselves, for example.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,386,622 and Van Jacobson, Diana K. Smetters, James D. Thornton, Michael F. Plassi, Nicholas H. Briggs, and Rebecca L. Braynard, “Networking Named Content”, ACM CoNEXT, 2009 suggest a technology referred to as CCN as a technology that represents information centric networking (ICN), for example.
In the ICN including the CCN, a terminal apparatus of a user sends out a request packet that specifies not the location where the content data are present but the name of the content data themselves to the network so as to obtain the content data. Then, when a content provider that provides the contents receives the request packet, the content provider sends out a data packet of the content data that correspond to the name.
In addition, in the ICN including the CCN, two new kinds of packets that indicate negative acknowledgements (hereinafter denoted as negative acknowledgement packet) are being provided other than the request packet and the data packet. One of the negative acknowledgement packets is a negative acknowledgement packet that indicates loss of a packet and time-out due to congestion on the network. The other of the negative acknowledgement packets is a negative acknowledgement packet that indicates absence of the content data.